1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to timing control circuits and, more particularly, to a timing control circuit for testing production lines.
2. Description of Related Art
Timing control circuits used in production lines are often complicated and thus cause inconvenience for testing and repairing the production lines.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a timing control circuit with simple construction for testing and repairing production lines.